Cloudy's Big Book of Challenges!
by Ashwyn of Mirkwood
Summary: Hello! This is a bunch of challenges for the forums I am in... Hope you enjoy them! Mostly just oneshots...have fun reading!
1. Kit-Murderer (DuskClan)

**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS**

**First challenge from DuskClan yay! decided to give it a shot... Haha hope you enjoy :) and hope its OK :) **

* * *

><p>A silver-brown tabby she-cat stood, stiffly, bright yellow eyes piercing the pelt of the black furred tom. Her heart was twisted with anger, and the once gentle, kind queen was now a furious, raging whirlwind, a mere shadow of the original Silvercloud. Her claws were unsheathed, and her teeth were bared. The black tom cowered at the edge of the river that separated them, his yellow eyes, so much like his mother's staring up at the she-cat opposite him.<p>

"You..you _murderer_!" Silvercloud screeched. "You murderer!" Drool was starting to drip out of the corner of her mouth. "Kit murderer! Kit murderer!" Silvercloud repeated the chant over and over again. Her eyes rolled back, and the crazed cat started lashing out in thin air, straining to bring her claws down on the tom.

The black tom laughed at her pathetic attempts to hurt, regained his composure, and stood up. "Silvercloud, control yourself." He meowed smoothly. "Control yourself, _mother_."

Silvercloud froze. Her paws dangled over the river. "Don't call me your mother," Silvercloud hissed. "I am no one's mother, not even _yours_," the silver-brown she-cat was sheathing and unsheathing her claws. _How dare he, _she thought, _how dare that betrayer had the nerve to call me is _mother_! _

"But, Silvercloud, am I not your _kit_?" The tom meowed pretending to sound hurt. "Did you not bring me into this world moons and moons ago?"

"I choose not to remember, Duskheart," the she-cat yowled across the raging river.

Duskheart raised his chin defiantly. "You are my mother, Silvercloud, and _always will be_."

Silvercloud knew he was teasing her, she knew he was purposely enraging her. Her temper flared easily, and Duskheart was making use of that trait to his advantage. In her age, Silvercloud had become more and more irritable, but while many cats believed that she had turned stupid with age, the sharp mind she possessed in her glory days was still there.

"I am no fool, Duskheart," Silvercloud cried. "I know what you did!"

"Oh, and what _did_ I do?" Duskheart taunted, sounding pathetically insincere.

Silvercloud could feel the pool of hate within her grow and grow with every breath she took. The red-hot fire in her heart had almost gone berserk. _No, I will not lose control. _She repeated in her head. _The kits. _

_He took them away from her. _

_Duskheart._

_Kit-murderer._

* * *

><p><em>The cry of newborn kits had pierced the silence of the night. The gasp of a delighted mother had faded the moment the kits had faded the moment she had brought the kits into the world. The kits were orphans, father killed in battle, mother, dead the moment her kits had taken their first breath. Their names were Thrushkit and Whisperkit, after their deceased father and mother, Thrushfeather and Songwhisper. Silvercloud had been there, feeding her own kit, Featherkit. All but one kit had died from whitecough last leaf-fall, and Silvercloud was happy to take in Thrushkit and Whisperkit. Duskheart, the black tom so much like his father, Ravenflame, was a new warrior, strong, respected, anything a mother would want from her kit. His downfall was love. The beautiful she-cat Rosemist, who had left him for Talonclaw, the handsome brown-and-ginger tom. He had killed her, and Talonclaw, beneath the Owl Tree, as Rosemist was breaking the news of her pregnancy to Talonclaw. Duskheart had unleashed the rage within him when he felt the blood of Rosemist and her mate beneath his claws. He had entered the nursery that night, and slaughtered Featherkit, Thrushkit and Whisperkit. Silvercloud had woken up to see red staining her fur, and the mangled bodies of three kits at her belly. His scent was all over the kits, and Silvercloud had known. She knew it was him the moment Rosemist and Talonclaw's bodies were dragged into the camp by a wailing Ivystripe. She had tried talking to the tom, she had believed that Duskheart could change, that the murderer she knew as her son was just a shell, but nothing was possible to calm Duskheart's yearning to kill. More than once did Silvercloud feel his claws on her flank. She bore scars of her attacks. Only when he killed Ravenfire did Silvercloud really break.<em>

* * *

><p>"You will never be my son!" Silvercloud yowled. "You never were, and never will be! My real son would be better than <em>you<em>!"

Duskheart stumbled. Despite his confidence, the words had hurt him. Silvercloud grinned wickedly. She enjoyed hurting him.

"My son would have been noble and brave, not a mangepelt like you!" Silvercloud hurled insults at Duskheart, who was trying to regain his confidence.

"I hate you!" Silvercloud howled, voice turning harsh. "I hate you and hate you and hate you! I detest you, I loathe the sight of you!"

Duskheart stumbled closer to the edge of the river. He was teetering at the edge.

"You. Are. Not. My. SON!" Silvercloud finished.

Duskheart parted his jaws to cry out for help as he dropped into the river. His shriek was drowned out by the churning of the river. Silvercloud looked down at the black spot in the midst of emerald green water. She was calm. Revenge had been taken. No more innocent kits or warriors would be hurt by his unforgiving claws anymore. No cat would have to suffer. All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>Read and review :)<strong>

**-Cloudy**


	2. I Did Something Wrong (SolarClan)

**Challenge for SolarClan. First one for SolarClan, hope it is OK! Just a short one this time. Read and review!**

* * *

><p>"I made a mistake."<p>

"What mistake?"

"You wouldn't want to know."

In the darkness, nothing could be seen. Only voices could be heard, and the speakers remained unknown. Light filtered in through the tiny slits in the ceiling, but it was hardly enough to illuminate the dark cavern. The silhouettes of the two cats speaking were just visible.

"I do want to know."

"You want to know?"

"I killed a cat."

There were no gasps of surprise. No sharp intakes of breath. Just silence.

"I killed a cat." The cat repeated. The voice sounded feminine, softer and sweeter.

"I see." This voice was deeper and rougher. The cat was obviously a tom. "Why?"

The she-cat fell silent. There was a scuffle of dirt being misplaced. The tom knew his companion had edged away. Tension rolled off her in waves.

"You don't know?" He meowed quietly, breaking the silence.

The she-cat hissed in reply. She was angry now. "I know why I killed him. I killed him because he destroyed my family!"

It was the tom's turn to fall silent. The she-cat continued ranting. "He tore us apart! I had to kill him before everyone found out _the wrong way_!"

The gurgling river running along the cavern was the only thing that could be heard as silence fell, once again. Both cats paused, listening.

"You could have stopped him in a different way-" the tom was harshly interrupted by the she-cat.

"There was _no other way_!" She yowled at him. "Don't you understand?"

The tom froze. His mind worked furiously, trying to make sense of the situation. "I don't understand." He whispered. "I don't understand how murder is the answer."

The she-cat shifted uncomfortably. The tom smiled. "It was the only answer." She sounded regretful now. "I did what I could, and it worked."

The stillness of the air was disturbed by the toms yowl. "How can killing a cat _work_?"

The she-cat winced, but regained her composure. "I thought you would understand. No one else did!"

The tom snarled. "Tell me what happened."

"He threatened my mother. He wanted to hurt us. But my mother saved us. She said we were not her kits. My siblings and I thought she was lying, but she wasn't. The medicine cat was our real mother, and a WindClan warrior our father." The she-cat paused. "Can't you see?" She meowed pleadingly. "It would have been better if Squirrelflight never lied, at least we could live our life happily instead of living our life knowing we were the result of a forbidden relationship? What is Ashfur never confronted us? Squirrelflight never would have said anything. Brambleclaw would still love her. He _ruined _our _life_."

The tom contemplated that for a moment. "She loved you so she admitted. She saved you, can't you see?"

The she-cat paused. Her anger had fizzed out. It was replaced by…regret. She swiped her tongue over her muzzle nervously. "I…I never thought about that."

"You were blinded by anger," the tom continued kindly. "You didn't understand."

"I didn't."

"You were too sad and confused."

"I was."

"Do you understand now?"

"I do."

The two words echoed through the cavern. It had a calming effect on the she-cat. The tom licked her ear.  
>"I am glad you do."<p>

The she-cat smiled. Her heart swelled with gratitude. Her eyes shined with resolve.

"Thank you Falling Leaves."

"My pleasure," Falling Leaves replied. "I am glad to help you, Hollyleaf."

_It was a mistake, _Hollyleaf assured herself, though a pool of doubt had opened up inside her. _Just a mistake._

* * *

><p><em><strong>i do not own warriors/**_

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**_-Cloudy _**


	3. Silence is Not Golden (SolarClan)

**Another one-shot for SolarClan. #2 Challenge!  
>Challenge: Too Quiet<strong>

**Hope you enjoy! **

Silence is Not Golden

Lavenderwind sat by the entrance to the ShadowClan camp, staring into the dark pine trees that populated most of ShadowClan's territory. Her brother, Cedarfrost, was next to her, eyes narrowed, claws unsheathed. Lavenderwind followed his lead, sinking her thorn sharp claws into the soft pine needles blanketing the whole camp. Both had been made warriors just after sun-down. Lavendarwind reminisced her mother's pride, her father's joy and her mentor's approval.

A gust of wind ruffled her fur, then there was silence. Lavenderwind fluffed up her pelt against the cold. Leaf-fall certainly was not as bad as leaf-bare, but it was chilly, nevertheless. But this silence…it was this silent in leaf-fall. Lavenderwind squinted into the darkness. While Lavenderwind adored the peace and quiet in the apprentice den, silence in the _forest _was scary. Then it hit her.

_The fights on the border._

_The exchanged threats. _

_More border patrols._

_Herbs for injuries._

_Battle-plans. _

_RiverClan. _

There was a burst of sound that shattered the silence. Cats sprung from the darkness, their glossy pelts shining in the moonlight. Lavenderwind leapt to her feet.

"Wake the Clan!" Lavenderwind yowled at her brother.

Cedarfrost quickly obliged. His piercing yowl was heard above the cries of the attacking cats. Lavenderwind sank her claws into the nearest enemy. She pulled herself underneath the RiverClan cat, scoring her claws down his belly. She shrieked in surprise as another set of claws sank into her shoulders. She looked around wildly, then realized, with a pang, that two cats were onto her. The scars on their face were evidence to the many battles they had fought. _How can a new warrior face two experienced warriors? _Lavenderwind glanced around the camp, panic building up in her. ShadowClan cats were already in the midst of the battle. She swung around to face her opponents. If she were to die a new warrior, fighting for a Clan, she would gladly do so. She gasped as a heavy paw pinned her down. Lavenderwind gritted her teeth. She rammed her hindleg into the cat's chest, and she felt the pressure release. The moment she scrambled to her feet, however, she was tackled down by another two cats. Lavender hissed in pain as the two cats attacked her belly. She twisted around desperately, bringing down her paws onto her attackers head. She heard a yelp. Lavenderwind tried pushed away, crying out as the cats claws dug into her belly. She saw a flash of greyish-brown fur. _Cedarfrost._

He launched himself at her attackers, a hurricane of claws and teeth. The RiverClan cats hardly had the time to yowl in terror before they were smothered by Cedarfrost's bulk. Lavenderwind took the opportunity to survey the battle-field. Her heart dropped. Her leader, Thornstar, was cornered by the RiverClan leader, Mintstar against a wall of brambles. Lavenderwind bounded towards them, throwing herself at Mintstar. The pale tabby yowled in surprise as Lavenderwind pushed her to the ground. Thornstar smiled at Lavenderwind. He ambled over, grin growing wider with every step.

"Mintstar," he meowed silkily. "How _nice_ to see you."

"Silence, Thornstar!" Mintstar cried. "You have no chance."

"Oh, _no chance_?" Thornstar faked the sadness in his voice. "I am in my own _camp_, Mintstar. Do you honestly think I will lose? I have a feeling _you_ will lose."

"You _are_ in your camp, but your cats are half asleep." Mintstar retorted. "And weak."

There was a shriek. Lavenderwind stared as a huge RiverClan warrior brought down Birdflame, then thrust into the nursery. Birdflame was a queen, protecting her kits! Did these cats have no honour? This was the tipping point for Thornstar. He threw himself at Mintstar, yowling at Lavenderwind,

"This is not your fight. We are noble warriors, unlike _some_ cats."

Lavenderwind was not told twice. She dashed to the nursery, clawing viciously at the RiverClan tom's hindquarters. Her heart stopped as blood trickled out of the nursery. It was not Birdflame's, neither was it the tom's. There was only one explanation.

"Die, you murderer!" Lavenderwind hissed. The tom smiled.

"Aren't we all?"

He knocked Lavenderwind to the side with a huge swipe. Lavenderwind groaned in pain as her head struck a huge rock. She felt her consciousness fade, and a sticky liquid soak into her fur. She was barely aware of the huge tom towering above, or his claws slicing her neck open. All she was aware of was her mind repeating over and over again, _sorry, sorry, sorry._

Lavenderwind felt herself rise. She felt as light as air, as carefree as a bird. She looked at a hazy version of the ShadowClan camp, and her battling Clanmates. As she rose, she saw Mintstar, lying on the ground, blood pooling around her, and Thornstar staring straight up to the stars.

"I have avenged my dead Clanmates," he yowled. "You did not die in vain."

Lavenderwind smiled as RiverClan cats streamed out of the camp. All that was left was ShadowClan cats, battered and bruised. Lavenderwind spotted Birdflame's mate, Breezeclaw, sobbing into his mate's fur. Their two kits, Mallowkit and Ravenkit, were lying next to their dead mother, fur stained with their own blood. Lifeless eyes stared. Cedarfrost was crouched by Lavenderwind's lifeless body. Her mother, Swirlspots, spotted the corpse. Lavenderwind's heart ached as she heard Swirlspot's heart-wrenching wail.

"She was just made a warrior!"

Lavenderwind felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned, and her jaw dropped. Her best friend, Kestralpaw, who was killed in a vicious skirmish with RiverClan, stood there. His eyes shone with kindness. Lavenderwind pressed her cheek to his muzzle.

"Come with me, ShadowClan is safe." Kestralpaw's voice sounded too wise to suit his age.

Lavenderwind looked back one last time.

"I'm safe…don't worry about me." She whispered to her mother, even though she was a long way away. She did not expect Swirlspots to hear anything.

But somehow, she had a feeling that Swirlspots heard.

**R&R, I do not own Warriors. Hope you liked it! :) **

**-Cloud(y)**


	4. Should I? (SolarClan)

**OK guys, yet another challenge for SolarClan. #3!**

**Challenge: Help**

**Let's do this, hope you enjoy!**

Should I? 

Cloverpaw hissed in annoyance as she felt the sting of a blow on her hindquarters. She swung around, glaring at Stormpaw, restraining herself from hitting him back. Their mentors, oblivious to the action, continued discussing the apprentice's spar. Stormpaw looked away, but his eyes glinted with mischief. Even a mouse-brain could see that he unsheathed his claws in a training session!

Cloverpaw and Stormpaw were the oldest apprentices in StreamClan, and the most skilled. They were constantly fighting, turning training sessions in battles, making hunting assignments a competition, using the apprentice duties to mock and insult each other…

Rainfall and Swiftclaw had no idea what was wrong with the two apprentices. No one knew for sure actually. They had a long time rivalry, ever since they were kits. They were polar opposites. Cloverpaw was the serious one, and could not tolerate nonsense. Her love for a Clan surpassed everything else. StreamClan, her Clanmate's and the warrior code were the three most important things to her. Stormpaw was wild and uncontrollable. His long silver-grey fur was always in a mess, like him. With his handsome looks, and personality, all the other apprentice's adored him, but not Cloverpaw. Instead, she felt put off by him. _Why is he so…horribly crazy? _She often asked herself about Stormpaw. _Why is she…so horribly boring? _Stormpaw often asked himself about Cloverpaw.

"Cloverpaw, I want you to hunt at the hollow near the DuskClan border. Stormpaw, go to the field near the waterfall, but be careful not to get too close. You know what happened last moon." Rainfall meowed sternly.

Cloverpaw remembered too well what had happened last moon. Mistpaw had fallen down the waterfall, and the strong currents and long fall confirmed her fate. The earth had fallen away to form a gorge, with rock walls, crystal clear, foaming water from an underground source flowing through and into a larger gorge. The straggly bushes that grew along the waterfall were pathetic, hardly providing any clawholds. Mistpaw had hardly even had any chances anyway; the current had pulled her all the way down. Her mentor Berryfawn would have gone after her, if she was not stopped by Rainfall. _Losing one apprentice is enough,_ he had said. _We don't want to lose_ _a warrior too. _

Stormpaw nodded, practically bouncing on the spot in his excitement. Cloverpaw scowled at him. Stormpaw smirked at the she-cat. _Rainfall trusts _me _with the more dangerous spot, not _you_, _Stormpaw seemed to be telling her silently. Cloverpaw unsheathed her claws.

"Cloverpaw, control," Rainfall warned.

Cloverpaw hissed softly. How she hated being controlled. She whipped around, ignoring her mentors angry outburst. She hated Stormpaw. Why did he have to be such a foxheart sometimes?

The moment Cloverpaw pounced on her prey, there was a loud shriek. Cloverpaw froze. A mouse couldn't possibly scream that loud. She turned to the source of the sound. _Waterfall. _She dashed over, hardly registering anything. All she knew was there was someone in trouble. A Clanmate. Did she care it was probably Stormpaw? No. She spotted the silver-grey head bob across the water. The current was not as strong, so there was still time, since he was still in the shallower part of the river leading up to the waterfall. Cloverpaw didn't think. She leapt towards Stormpaw, and shoved him to the side. Through the raging waters, she could just see Stormpaw dig his claws into the river edge. She water stung her eyes, and in the split second before they snapped shut, she spotted Stormpaw being heaved up by Swiftclaw.

_What was I doing? Saving Stormpaw? _She thought to herself. _I am going to die, aren't I? Die for Stormpaw? No. Die for a Clanmate. _Cloverpaw's body was whisked down the river, her bright ginger fur bright against the blue water. She was knocked against rocks, scraped against the rough sides of the gorge, body battered and bruised, but the pain was hardly felt.

"Swim, Cloverpaw, swim!" Rainfall cried. "Just try!"

Cloverpaw knew it was too late. She did not bother to lift a paw. Rainfall's yowls of "try, try…" faded away as he realized there was no hope.

"Cloverpaw! I was wrong about you!" Stormpaw cried. Cloverpaw thought she could hear genuine regret in his voice. "You are a great and noble cat!"

Cloverpaw opened her mouth to answer, but salty water choked her. She felt her eyes roll back…and her body tumble over the edge…and the numbness that overcame her body as she smashed into the rocks below.

**Hope you enjoyed!  
>don't own warriors/**

**-Cloud(y)**


	5. Ravenclaw (SolarClan)

**Challenge: Confused Love**

**Challenge #4 for SolarClan! Another coming up soon! I worked real hard on this one, so hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Ravenclaw<span>

Firecloud sunk deeper into Ravenclaw's fur, his long black fur tickling her nose. Firecloud leaned against the black tom, purring loudly. Ravenclaw did not react, and instead looked straight ahead, that familiar stern gaze piercing the dark ThunderClan territory. Firecloud gushed silently. _He is so dreamy…_Ravenclaw flicked his tail over her shoulder affectionately, bringing Firecloud out of her day-dreaming with a jolt. She looked up at the tom, yearning for him to at _least_ glance at her. He had changed since last Gathering, only showing brief moments of affection for Firecloud, and most of the time as grumpy as a badger. Firecloud prodded him gently, green eyes gazing up at him with adoration.

Ravenclaw turned to her, smiling slightly, but his eyes still as hard as ever. Firecloud tilted her head to the side, purring loudly. Ravenclaw rested his head on her head for a heartbeat.

"Firecloud, we're on duty," he murmured as Firecloud drew her tongue over his ear. "Not now. We need to concentrate. You never know when something might happen." He ended lamely.

"Ravenclaw, it is a Gathering period," Firecloud rolled her eyes. "There's not going to be any attack!"

"You never know…" Ravenclaw protested. "Listen Firecloud, I love you and all…but later, OK?"

Firecloud turned away from the flustered tom. "Mates always have time for each other."

"We are not mates!" Ravenclaw meowed. Firecloud shot him an injured look. "At least, not yet."

Firecloud licked her chest fur huffily, ignoring the tom's meows. Ravenclaw sighed loudly, before standing up, stretching luxuriously.

"I'm going out for a walk," he meowed nonchalantly. "I have been sitting for too long." Firecloud glared at him. "Brackenflame!" A brown tabby tom's head popped out from the warrior's den. "Could you take over for now?"

Brackenflame nodded sleepily, and lumbered over to Ravenclaw. He smiled at Firecloud. He had been her mentor after all, when she was Firepaw. Firecloud remembered her apprentice days as if it had happened yesterday. She remembered all the praise that she had received after performing a move, or executing a perfect hunter's crouch. She remembered the yowls of happiness as she was made a warrior. She certainly had been an outstanding apprentice.

"You will make a great warrior one day," Brackenflame had meowed to her after every successful training session.

Brackenflame flopped down beside's her, eyelids drooping. The poor tom had hardly fallen asleep before Ravenclaw called for his help. Firecloud couldn't help but feel suspicious of the tom. Hadn't he been all "I will not leave this post" just moments ago? Why did he suddenly want to_ stretch his legs and go for a walk_? Firecloud narrowed her eyes at Ravenclaw's silhouette.

"Take over for me for a while," she whispered to Brackenflame before bounding after Ravenclaw. Brackenflame had hardly any time to protest before she had disappeared into the forest. Brackanflame settled into a more comfortable position, and braced himself for a long night.

* * *

><p>Firecloud snuck after Ravenclaw, following his distinct scent. His black pelt was just visible, illuminated by moonlight shining through the leaves that formed a canopy that arched over the forest. Now and then, Firecloud could hear the brief scuffling of a mouse, or the chirp of a thrush, but Ravenclaw did not even raise a paw to catch it. Firecloud struggled not to drop into the hunters crouch. Ravenclaw trudged through the forest defiantly, ignoring every single sign of prey. His steady padding switched to brick trotting, then great big bounds as they reached the ShadowClan border. Ravenclaw stopped just behind the border line and started sniffing around the bushes that had grown along the border line. Firecloud smiled. <em>Good old Ravenclaw, <em>she assured herself. _Just doing a late night border patrol. _Firecloud heard a soft scuffle, then the excited meow of another cat. _Or not. _Ravenclaw's tail shot up, and heartbeats later, a tortoiseshell she-cat leapt out from the shadows. Firecloud stiffened as the strange cat licked Ravenclaw's ear affectionately.

She carried no Clan scent, and from where Firecloud was, she could smell a sharp, artificial scent coming off the she-cat. Firecloud stifled a gasp when she spotted the weird white vine that _kittypets _wore looped around the she-cat's throat. Her neck was pressed painfully against the too-tight collar, but Firecloud felt no sympathy for the kittypet. Ravenclaw was _her_ mate, not that kittypets! Ravenclaw was too good for that scum. Firecloud could barely control herself as Ravenclaw pressed against the she-cat, purring loud enough Firecloud swore StarClan could hear.

"What are you doing here, Ravenclaw?" Firecloud leapt out of the bushes, trying to control her anger. "And you is that?" Firecloud glared icily at the she-cat, but to her surprise, the tortoiseshell did not even flinch. Maybe this kittypet was tougher than she thought.

"Firecloud!" Ravenclaw gasped. "Um…this is…"

"Yes?" Firecloud pressed, desperation growing in her voice. "Who is she?"

"Hazel." Ravenclaw looked up at Firecloud sadly. "She's Hazel."

"And _why _are you with _Hazel_?" Firecloud asked in a sugary-sweet voice.

Ravenclaw did not reply, but instead fixed Firecloud with another one of his intense stares. _Don't pretend, you already know, _he told her with his wide eyes.

"I don't want to know," Firecloud's voice lowered into a hiss. "I don't want to accept the fact that you love another cat, a kittypet, no less! How low can you go? You know kittypets are no good pieces of crowfood!"

Ravenclaw stepped closer to Hazel, hostility blazing in his eyes. "You insult Hazel, you insult _me_."

Firecloud shook her head, mouth open in a silent scream. "I thought you loved me!" She cried, eyes on Ravenclaw. "You said we were going to be mates!"

"I never _promised_."

Firecloud keeled over, mouth still stretched open. Her heart beat against her chest, the wave of emotions she was experiencing trying to drown her.

"How…could…you…" she croaked. "I…loved…you…"

"I loved you too, Firecloud," Ravenclaw whispered, suddenly sounding regretful. "But not anymore. I'm sorry."

"I'm _sorry_?" Firecloud screeched. "That's _all _you say? Sorry? Sorry won't do anything, Ravenclaw!"

"Firecloud, please!" Ravenclaw pleaded. "It was not love!"

"Then what was it?" Firecloud demanded. "Hate?"

"Foolish love." Ravenclaw replied. "I thought I loved you, but I didn't. I kept convincing myself that my heart was wrong, that I did love you, but I was wrong."

"Why didn't you tell me, Ravenclaw?" Firecloud begged. "You shouldn't have hidden the truth."

"I did what I thought was best, Firecloud," Ravenclaw meowed.

"Well, it wasn't!" Firecloud's voice rose to a shriek. "What was best was _you_ loving _me_!"

"Ravenclaw loves me," Hazel cut in. Her voice was soft and gentle, and Firecloud hated it. She loathed the entire package. "Not you." There was an edge to her tone, as if she was tired of the bickering.

_Shut up and go away_, Firecloud interpreted from Hazel's words. _You aren't good enough, like me. _Firecloud's tears started to fall. She faced Ravenclaw, legs trembling violently, her entire body threatening to collapse.

"Am I not good enough? Am I not pretty enough? Am I not brave enough? Am I not skilled enough? Tell me Ravenclaw, what can I do to make you love me again?" Firecloud begged.

"There is nothing you _can _do, Firecloud," Ravenclaw meowed. "I have chosen already."

Hazel grinned triumphantly at Firecloud. Her legs collapsed from beneath her. Firecloud buried her face in the ground, hardly even registering the apologetic lick on the ear from Ravenclaw before she heard the two lovers bound away. Firecloud lay there in that position for a long time, oblivious to her surroundings, and caught up in reality. _It is all a dream…it's all a dream. _

Firecloud longed to wake up in her nest, curled up with Ravenclaw, his breath on her neck. She longed to feel the relief of knowing it was just a nightmare.

But it wasn't.

Firecloud never did wake up from her so-called dream. She lived in a dream world since then, a dream world where Ravenclaw still loved her. When she returned to camp that night, Brackenflame had no idea what had happened to her. She was no longer the powerful warrior she had been. Everyone was confused what had happened to her, and what had happened to Ravenclaw. Eventually, they linked his disappearance with her depressions.

Her heart had been broken, the medicine cat had decided, and it wasn't going to be so easily mended.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed this one-shot! R&amp;R! :D<strong>

**-Cloud(y) **


	6. Dilemma (SolarClan)

**#5 Challenge for SolarClan...this one is about Brook! Hope you enjoy! This one took a while and a lot of musing...XD**

**FYI: It takes place just after the Last Hope, and the Clans are already recovering from the battle against the Dark Forest. **

**.linebreak. **

Dilemma

Brook often wondered whatever became of the Clans. She had known about the prophecy foretelling a battle against their starry ancestor's darker counterparts. Stoneteller had found out in a dream. He had told Stormfur, since he had been a Clan cat himself. The only reason he didn't go running back to the lake territories were the kits. Lark and Pine were growing into strong to-bes.

Brook peered out of the cave that she called home, and gazed past the mountains, in the direction of the lake. She felt a pang in her heart as he visualized all her Clan friends getting slaughtered. Squirreflight lying in a pool of blood, Brambleclaw's mangled body, Firestar's blood staining the ground…

Brook stopped herself from thinking even worse thoughts. The Clan's had great warriors, who were more than capable to defend their home. But the amount of evil cats born into the world was uncountable. They would be fighting warriors born seasons and seasons ago. Brook suddenly felt the urge to go and visit the Clans. Her gaze flitted to Lark and Pine playfighting next to their nest. _No, I can't. I need to look after the kits. _Stormfur padded over, placing his tail on her shoulders.

"Are you OK?" He meowed. "Is something bothering you?"

"It's just…" Brook nodded in the lake's direction. "What ever happened to them?"

Stormfur was silent for a moment. "I-I don't know."

"Don't you want to know?" Brook pressed. "See how Graystripe is?"

"I guess I do."

Brook licked his cheek. "Then maybe we should."

Stormfur looked at his mate incredulously. "What about Lark and Pine? They still need to train! Pine is doing his best training to be a cave-guard and Lark is really happy that she has started her prey-hunter training! We can't just bring them to the Clan just like that!"

"I know. That's why we can't go."

Stormfur rolled his eyes. "Brook, make up your mind."

"No. I can't. But I want too! I want to know, but I won't go to find out."

Stormfur heaved a sigh. _This was going to take a while_. "Brook, figure it out. I will do what you will." He touched his nose to her cheek affectionately, before padding off to fix Pine's attacking stance.

Brook looked at the screen of water that shielded the cave entrance from view. The water had always had a calming effect on Brook. The lithe she-cat slunk out of camp, and started towards the mound of dirt and rocks tucked away beside the waterfall. She stopped a mouse-length from it, eyes glimmering with anguish.

"I want to find out, Feathertail," she murmured to the mound. "I want to know how the Clans are faring. But I still have my kits to look after. Help me Feathertail. I feel so confused. I hurts me so much not knowing what happened to my friends. Is there anything wrong with that?"

Brook crouched by the mound for a while, thinking over her choices. Stay…or leave. Just for a little while. Half a moon or so. But what if something happened to the Tribe, or her kits? Those two kits complicated everything. Brook felt like she had a duty to always be there for them, to help them when they needed help, to look after them. She had been the one who had brought them into this world, and it was her job to make sure they were not brought out of it. Her kits were her _life, _they were the single most important thing to her, aside from Stormfur. She flopped on her side, burying her face in her paws. _Think, Brook, think. Think. _Brook hardly realized some cat's warm breath on her ear.

"Brook, get up."

Brook recognized that voice. It had been moons since she had heard it.

"Feathertail?"

"Yes, it's me."

The voice came from a hazy outline of a cat. Brook could see the darker tabby markings on the cats pelt, and Feathertail's kind blue eyes. Brook felt a warmth in her heart at seeing the dead she-cat. She felt an urge to call for Stormfur, so he could see his sister.

"There is no need," Feathertail meowed, as if reading Brook's thoughts. "I just want to say that the Clans are safe. You do not have to worry."

"How are Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight?" Brook asked tentatively, bracing herself just in case there was bad news.

"It's Bramble_star_, and is Squirrelflight his deputy."

"Leader? That's wonderful!" Brook purred. Brook stopped. "What about Firestar."

"He was killed in battle. He died bravely."

"I am so sorry. He was a great warrior."

"It was his time to come to StarClan." Feathertail meowed. "He is happy in StarClan."

"I am glad he is."

"Don't worry anymore, Brook. I understand your inner struggle. It hurts me too not knowing how Stormfur is faring when I am in StarClan, and it is painful for me to not know how Crowfeather is doing when I walk in the Tribe of Endless Hunting. It is a chore to be part of two groups of ancestors."

"Thank you, Feathertail." Brook meowed. "The Tribe of Rushing Water still honours you."

"I am honoured."

"Goodbye, Feathertail."

"Goodbye, Brook. Maybe the Tribe of Endless Hunting light your path."

Brook watched as the she-cat faded away into nothingness, and before long, she was staring at the mound that was Feathertail's grave. Brook got to her paws, and started to head back to camp. Stormfur greeted her at the entrance.

"Have you decided?"

"Indeed, I have." Brook smiled. "We're staying."

**.linebreak.**

**Hope you enjoyed! **

**-Cloud(y) **


	7. Hawk (SolarClan)

**Drabble for SolarClan! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Snowkit felt a strange, scary lifting sensation. He looked up, his heart stopping the moment he spotted the brown feathers of a huge bird. His paws left the ground, and the bird's sharp talons closed around his body. He spotted his mother racing across the camp her jaws parted in a yowl he could not hear. His heart leapt as his mother jumped up to him, her teeth latching on the bird's leg. Snowkit had a fleeting moment of hope, but it vanished as his mother was shaken off. <em>Goodbye…<em> He had never been able to find out her name.

(100 words)

* * *

><p><strong>This one is about Snowkit, the blind kit that got carried off by a hawk, in case you didn't know ;)<strong>

**-Cloud(y)**


	8. Clear Stream (SolarClan)

**YAY! #7 Challenge for SOLARCLAN! whoo!**

**Anyways, this one is a What If? story. In this case, it's "What If Bright Stream didn't die?" Read on to find out ;)**

**-linebreak-**

Bright Stream fell from the hawks talons, some fur torn out, but mostly uninjured. The eagle flapped off unsteadily, blood dripping down its leg from the deep cuts where Bright Stream had clawed at. Clear Sky rushed over, covering the pretty she-cat in licks. Grey Wing held back, unsure of whether to go or not. Turtle Tail rushed past him, delighted that Bright Stream had not been carried off by the eagle. Only then did Grey Wing pad forward, murmuring some words of relief and comfort to the she-cat. Bright Stream had evidently not heard; she was pressed up against Clear Sky, her tail curled protectively around her swollen belly.

Grey Wing felt a sting of guilt. What would have happened if she had not escaped from the eagles grip? She _and _her unborn kits would have perished, and it would have been his own fault. Grey Wing looked at his brother apologetically. Clear Sky was starting to sob in relief. Grey Wing's own heart was tied up into knots, his love for Bright Stream was beyond the limits of his own heart. As he watched Clear Sky draw her closer, Grey Wing pressed down the growing jealousy churning in his stomach. Grey Wing whipped around, unable to take it anymore. He stomped back to the cave, gaze trained on the ground, with Turtle Tail staring after him, anguish in her green eyes.

-**-linebreak-**

Grey Wing ran his paw over the smooth pebble, contemplating. He looked at the two snow-white pebbles placed close together in the 'Leave' side of the circle. They were Bright Stream's and Clear Sky's. Grey Wing's gaze turned to the 'Stay' side, where Quiet Rain's pebble lay, amongst multiple other rocks. Grey Wing shifted his rock a bit closer to the 'Stay' side, knowing his mother needed him, and so did the elders who had all decided to stay. He turned to the cats gathered behind him, and looked back at the circle. He moved his rock to the very edge of the circle, on the 'Stay' side, before with a pang of uncertainty, shoved it to 'Leave'. Grey Wing gritted his teeth, and stepped away. Turtle Tail took his place at the circle, and placed her pebble in the 'Leave' side confidently, before padded back to the group of cats, next to Bright Stream, who smiled at her happily. Grey Wing's gaze flitted over to the light grey tom standing tall next to Bright Stream- Clear Sky.

Clear Sky was standing protectively around Bright Stream, his stare penetrating Turtle Tail as if she had done something wrong. Turtle Tail and Bright Stream were chatting softly, and Clear Sky looked over the duo, nose wrinkled up. He was getting very protective of the she-cat, if Bright Stream moved even a mouse-length, he would stiffen. Grey Wing padded away from his brother, and sat next to Jagged Peak, who was visibly angry that he could not cast a vote. Quiet Rain licked his ear softly.

"I'm proud of your decision," she purred.

Grey Wing did not say anything. The only reason he had joined the leaving group was so that he could look after Bright Stream. He did not want to admit it, but he still clung on to that thin thread of hope that Bright Stream might not love Clear Sky, and instead, him. He wanted to be there if it was true. Grey Wing felt foolish that he believed such a thing, but love knew no bounds, and that rule applied to his love for Bright Stream.

Grey Wing had tried to remove her smile from his mind, but it was impossible. As he left the camp, following Shaded Moss and the others, he walked at the back, right behind Clear Sky and Bright Stream, watching them murmur to each other, twine tails, share prey together, chat, gossip, talk about kits…

Grey Wing could hardly take it once they got to their new home. Outside, he was grinning, happy to be in a new place away from the hardships of the cave, but inside, he was seething with jealousy. Turtle Tail padded up, smiling at him happily.

"Grey Wing!" she purred. "Don't you love our new home? It is the most wonderful place I have ever seen, so full of prey! We won't have to starve for moons to come!"

Grey Wing could not help but grin at the tortoiseshell she-cat. Clear Sky brushed past him, whispering in Grey Wing's ear," I see kits, Grey Wing," before bounding back to Bright Stream's side. Grey Wing blushed at his words, and Turtle Tail did too. She had obviously heard Clear Sky's comment. Grey Wing stepped beside her.

"Want to go hunting?" Grey Wing asked her, pushing Bright Stream out of his head and focusing on Turtle Tail. It was unfair to her that all he did was fawn over Bright Stream while Turtle Tail fought for his attention. "We should catch some prey to fill the group's empty bellies."

Turtle Tail beamed at the offer. "You know I will, Grey Wing."

-**-linebreak-**

"Bright Stream!" Cloud Spots hissed. "Breathe!"

Bright Stream writhed on the ground, belly rippling. Two little kittens already laid at her belly, but there was still one more to come. Clear Sky stood at her head, licking her head feverishly. Cloud Spots gasped as the last kit was born. Clear Sky licked the kit's fur quickly, and placed it at its mother's belly. Cloud Spots surveyed the kits, before turning to the mates.

"Two toms and one she-kit. Congratulations!"

Bright Stream gazed at her kits, smiling proudly as she took in every detail.

"The she-cat can be Whispering Wind," she purred, laying her tail on the fluffy brown-and-white she-cat. "And the black-and-white tom can be Raven Storm."

"I know this name is going to be strange," Clear Sky began. "But it's _our_ kits. They're special." Clear Sky nosed the fiery ginger-and-white tom. "This one is going to be Thunder."

**-linebreak-**

**Hope you liked it! :)**

**-Cloud(y) **


	9. Looks are Deceiving (WingClan)

**Challenge for WingClan, my new forum! Join if you want! We have potatoes :D**

**Prompt:**

_**It must include romance.**_

_**It must include death.**_

_**And a butterfly.**_

**Hope you enjoy! I definitely enjoyed writing this one :D **

Looks are Deceiving

Sunwhisker smiled as a butterfly flitted across her field of vision. It landed on her paw, its wings folded back. Sunwhisker did not try to bat it away, but instead remained transfixed by the butterfly's shimmering dark blue wings. Sunwhisker's nose twitched, and hearbeats later the tears came. They flowed as quickly as the torrent of memories rushing through Sunwhisker's mind. She remembered the night-time strolls, sleeping under the starts from dusk till dawn, the stolen glances from their sides of the island. Sunwhisker tore her eyes away from the butterfly.

No. She was over him. She had moved on. She shouldn't have to worry about him anymore. She didn't care. _Or do I? _Sunwhisker cursed herself for even thinking about him. How could she, when he had killed so many? How could she when he tried to take over the Clans?

Adderfrost, the love of her life, a _murderer_. The elders never should have told him about what Hawkfrost had tried to do seasons and seasons ago. They never would have instilled that power hunger in him.

When she first met him, at the Gathering, he seemed like a decent cat. Sunwhisker couldn't take her eyes off him. With glossy russet fur, handsome dark blue eyes, and a deputy position in RiverClan, Adderfrost was perfect. Sunwhisker herself had been deputy, deputy of ShadowClan in fact. Her loyalty to the warrior code held her back at first, but instead fiery passion for the tom took over. She was hardly aware where her paws were taking her until she came face to face with him. Then the wink.

He had winked at her.

Sunwhisker swore her heart had melted at that moment. She, the brave, no-nonsense deputy of ShadowClan turned into a blubbering lump of fur by some RiverClan cat? Unheard of! Adderfrost had laughed, and flicked his tail across her cheek. He had been flirting with her, and Sunwhisker had been so elated at that fact. She had gone back home to the ShadowClan camp doe-eyed and pretty much skipping. It attracted attention.

She was usually very reserved and professional, never in a good mood. Usually she would wear the same neutral expression on her face, but that night, she was smiling so widely the kits on the other side of the camp could see the whites of her teeth from the nursery. Everyone had suspicions of romance, but none dared to ask, but everyone wanted to know. Who was this cat who was so handsome, so charming that he caused the _deputy_ to go head over tails for him? They never did find out.

Sunwhisker met him every night at the RiverClan border, and returned as if she was walking on clouds. In her ecstasy to see Adderfrost, hardly any precautions were taken to cover up for her nightly disappearances. It was then when her Clanmates knew about them. They didn't know who, but they knew it was not a ShadowClan cat. She had been forced out of her leadership position and scorned by her suspicious Clanmates.

When she discovered she was pregnant, she fled. She didn't want her kits to live the life she had suffered, scorned for being _her_ kits, and for their father being a cat from a different Clan. No one really cared. She fled to RiverClan, pleading for Flystar, the RiverClan leader to let her stay, but he had refused. Adderfrost had told her he would convince him to let her stay as she was escorted out. Sunwhisker didn't know what he was planning, but if she had known, she never would have returned to RiverClan the next day.

She returned, and the first thing she heard was that Flystar had died that night. _"Mysterious circumstances," _the medicine cat had said. _"He was in good health yesterday_." Sunwhisker had pushed away all suspicions of murder by Adderfrost. Why would he do that? And how _could_ he? The first thing Adderstar had done: Let her join RiverClan. The kits were born into RiverClan, and grew up as RiverClan cats. Morningkit, Frostkit and Pebblekit were their names. Moons passed by, and Morningkit, Frostkit and Pebblekit became Morningpaw, Frostpaw and Pebblepaw, then Morningflight, Frostfang and Pebbleshine.

Sunwhisker had been so proud that day.

The contrast in her feelings that day and the next were so different it was hard to believe. One day, a proud mother, the next, an ashamed mate. Adderstar had attempted murder. She remembered what he had said word for word.

"Tonight, we take over the rest of the Clans," he had announced delightedly, only to be returned with steely silence. "Well? What do you think, RiverClan cats?"

"Why should we?" Sedgefire questioned, eyes narrowed into thin slits. "They have never done anything."

"They have done everything by just being there. RiverClan is the strongest Clan. We can wipe them out just like _that_." Adderstar slashed through the bark of the tree he was perched on.

"No, we can't," the elders had protested.

"Do you doubt me?" Adderstar hissed, as he advanced on the elders.

"Yes, Adderstar." One elder had stood up, and had been facing Adderstar, claws unsheathed. "Kill me if you want, but you will never win."

The elder had never even been given a proper burial. Adderstar had to be restrained so that he didn't slaughter the other elders.

Sunwhisker had been shocked. She had confronted him that night, trying to talk some sense into him, unable to understand why Adderstar was so different from the cat she had met at the Gathering moons ago.

"Stop this, Adderstar!" She had pleaded. "Don't do this!"

"Sunwhisker, my love," he had replied. "You don't understand."

But Sunwhisker did understand. Everything hit her.

"You killed Flystar."

"So we could be together!"

"It was wrong."

"It was the only way."

"I thought you were a good cat, Adderstar. I was wrong. Goodbye."

She left that night, leaving with nothing but her three kits. Sunwhisker sighed as the butterfly flew away, its beautiful blues wings glimmering in the sunlight.

"Sunwhisker?"

Sunwhisker turned, and smiled. Her mate, Flint, was padding towards her, followed by their seven-moon-old kits, Meadow and Mint.

"You ready to hunt?"

Morning, Frost and Pebble appeared from beind a bush. "You coming, Sunwhisker?"

"Yes, of course," Sunwhisker grinned.

Sunwhisker got up, and followed Flint into the forest that was on the edge of their home. You see, when she had left Adderstar, she had found new love in Flint. Morningflight, Frostfang and Pebbleshine forgot their warrior names, abandoning the names their father gave them. Sunwhisker, however, kept her name. She remained Sunwhisker.

Because she didn't want to forget.

**Hope you enjoyed this one!  
>Won't be doing too many challenges, but look out for the Halloween one I am doing for the SolarClan monthly writing contest. (Hopefully) it will be up to the spooky standards of horror stories. <strong>

**-Cloudy**


	10. Entered, Wandered, Eaten (SolarClan)

**Horror Oneshot for the SolarClan monthly writing contest! **

**I don't even know if this is scary, so tell me in the reviewssss. Horror is not really my thing, so hopefully this story is good for a first try. **

***bows and runs away***

* * *

><p><span>Entered, Wandered, Eaten<span>

The lights hanging above me flickered as I walked down the narrow hallway. My claustrophobia started to kick in as the passage got narrower and narrower. The slime lining the walls hung off my tattered clothing; long strands of greenish-yellow goo that stuck to you like glue. My hands brushed the sides of the hallway, fingers passing over the cracks over the walls, and the sticky goo that had always been there. A thin wail echoed around the tunnel, but I ignored it.

I continued down the hall, my arms pressed tightly against my sides to avoid scraping them on the rough surface of the wall. I didn't want to worsen the bruises and cuts that peppered my skin. Gradually, the walls closed even more around me, to the point I had to go sideways to fit through the gap. Scraping against the sides was inevitable now. Goo soaked through my thin, baggy tank top and stuck to my skin.I wished I still had the jacket I had ditched a while ago. Even with the torn sleeves and rips, it would have easily kept me dry. I shivered as the cold liquid dripped down my back. There was a light at the end of the hallway, much to my delight. I moved faster, desperate to get to the light. Usually, in the tunnels, light was a good thing. The darkness and dankness of the passages spelled out danger. Desperation started to show in my expression; I had been in here too long. Ever since last month, I had been down here, lost in a labyrinth of tunnels rumoured to be haunted by angry spirits. Any sign of light could mean the outside world, the sun.

I remembered the day I had come into the labyrinth. I had been tugged there by some unknown force, just as I was leaving my house to go out for the night. There had been a whisper in the wind that night. I heard people murmuring in my ear, but when I looked, I only saw emptiness. Slowly but surely, I veered off the sidewalk, and began to walk to the place the voices were leading me, to the nature reserve near my home. I had been faced with a forest, and I had entered that forest.

As I ventured through that forest, I began to remember the disappearances around my little town, and the little old ladies gossiping about the forest being cursed in soft, serious tones. I had though it was just a silly rumour, just superstition. But for some weird reason, I started to think that the ladies were not joking. I willed myself to go back, to head back to my home, but my legs just carried me to my doom. That had been exactly one month ago.

I had long been accustomed to the long, piercing screams echoing along the tunnels. I was now used to the messages written haphazardly across the moss-infested walls. _Help, _they read. _Save me_. _They're coming. They're here_. Every single message haunted me. The bright crimson ink, a splash of bright colour against the dull grey walls, was daunting. Once you realized that it was blood, you really got spooked. I looked towards the light. It was closer now. I reached out, and a soft yellow glow bathed my fingertips. I inched forward, heart lifting with each tiny step. I stepped out of the tiny hallway, breathing a sigh of relief. I looked up at the light bulb hanging crookedly from the ceiling, feeling a pang as my hopes of it being another source of light, the sun, die. I wrapped my trembling, goo-covered fingers around it, however, relishing the warmth it radiated. I closed my eyes in happiness, only to open them to see red on the wall in front of me, of course.

_You're doomed. _

My fingers fell away from the bulb. I traced the words with my fingers, now trembling again. I pulled my finger away, and felt something come away with it. I turned my hand, to see crimson prints on my fingertips. Thin, shining strands of red hung from the words and my fingers.

It was fresh blood. That message- proof of another person's demise. I bit my lip nervously. The fact the blood was not yet dry meant it had not happened long ago. My heart dropped when I saw the blood splashed against the wall, slowly trickling downwards, and over my scuffed boots. I stared dumbly at it, too shocked to move. My eyes travelled to the trail that led down another tunnel.

I didn't know what had taken hold of me at that moment, because I followed it. It was like the unseen force that had led me to the labyrinth in the first place. The blood dried on my fingers, turning into a thin crust. My eyes, tired of the pastel colours of the tunnels, remained trained on the blood trail, mesmerised by the striking colour, yearning for some more. I travelled farther down the tunnel. The blood trail grew larger and larger, the blood covering the floor, then seeping up the walls, then almost touching the arched ceiling. There was a twinge of unease at the bottom of my stomach as I stared at the dried blood. I felt something crunch under my heavy combat boots. I stepped away.

A skull lay there, cracked into two, the empty eye sockets staring up at me. I knelt down, and picked up the two pieces. I started at it, the blood that coated it seeping over my pale fingers. At that same moment, there was an unearthly wail. There was a soft creak of a door, then a soft _woosh. _I turned and ran. I didn't know who it was, but I just wanted to get out. If a trail of _blood _led to that thing, it couldn't possibly be good. The walls started to close around me, I didn't know why. I just kept running. Suddenly, my entire body got jerked backwards. My leg had gotten wedged between the two slowly shifting walls. I tugged at my leg, cold sweat starting to creep down my temples. As the thing got closer, I started to lose hope. My leg was starting to go numb. I gave it a final tug, but this time, it came out with a soft pop.

I crashed into the room where the blood trail had started, just to realize the presence of the _thing _behind me. I tensed as fingers curled around my shoulder. I could feel someone's winter-cold breath on my neck. I lifted my arm, and touched the hand clutching my shoulder, gasping as my fingers sunk through them like I was touching water. Its grip tightened.

Then, I realized everything. The monster behind me was preying on us. We had been manipulated by him, brought down here to satisfy his thirst for human blood. One by one, we died, and one by one, more came. We were like chickens in a cage, kept just for _slaughter_. One by one, our turn had come for us to be killed for dinner. Today, exactly one month after my arrival, my turn had come to become food.

The last thing I saw, in the short flash of light from the flickering bulb, was _"DELICIOUS"_, scrawled across the wall over the previous message. And it was written in my own blood.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyedgot creeped out!  
>C'ya around :D<strong>

**-Cloudy**


	11. Swim (RainClan)

I was falling down a gorge, cat's mortal enemies with me, just falling. Wind whipped my fur, and I closed my eyes. My body slammed into the water, and I sunk like a rock, into the raging waters of the river. I pictured my family, my mate and my kits. Suddenly, I started to see Oakheart in the water, and heard his voice whispering into my ear, urging me to swim. I swam like I never swam before, to my children, to ask for one, single thing. I asked them to forgive me, and in my last moments, they did.


End file.
